pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CarriViscero/W/R Great Dwarf Barrager
You know what does this better...Whirlwind Attack and Cyclone Axe. Or...A fucking hammer and earth shaker.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 16:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Heroes can't use Whirlwind Attack, and Earth Shaker is adrenaline dependent. Cyclone axe is viable, but such builds can't readily offer nearly as much skill-based emergency protection for the back-line either. (If nothing else, Protector's Defense becomes less of an option for stopping backline spikes.) The two types of builds serve similar roles, but they aren't quite the same.--CarriViscero :Holy Christ, dude. 15 edits in 20 min. Go Go Preview Button--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:15, October 30, 2009 (UTC) My apologies. This is my first time editing a wiki much and I kept having problems in which I'd get automatically signed out after just a few minutes. That seems to be fixed now.CarriViscero 17:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Bring a Ranger if your going Barrage... Expertise allows so much more. Having a W/R is kind of pointless and energy can become an issue. →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 17:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, energy looks like a pretty big problem. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 02:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::It certainly is, although there are ways to work around that. As stated, it does benefit highly from having a Paragon or Necromancer around to bolster energy regeneration, between battles at the very least. I won't pretend that it's totally self-sufficient - it's already needing a buff from another character - but I do believe it makes justified use of the help it gets from the other characters (and gives help back to them in return). In my mind a 3 second KD on a barrage is fairly impressive no matter how you slice it. Others may disagree, but I find that the extra time it offers for setting up combos is good stuff.--CarriViscero 02:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::or you could be a ranger --'Oj'▲' ' 03:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::What are you planning to vet this build for? Its PvE I hope.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 03:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::To quote the article's introduction, "The build is designed for PvE, particularly for hero characters being led by a human." Pretty much, I was want to try to get it vetted as a PvE Hero build and possibly for General PvE, although human players of the build would come in under variants. Thanks for asking about that.--CarriViscero 03:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think humans would do much better with energy, especially using tank and spank. Two of these guy would basically make for constant aoe knocklock. Smity Smitingtontalk2me 03:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're probably right about that, of course. I did try to design it so that it would be Hero-friendly (little microing is necessary for them to use it well), but two coordinated humans could certainly get some hefty mileage out of this. There's a lot to consider and try. I plan on fixing some mistakes and removing some clutter from the text tomorrow and then opening it up for trial. I do increasingly wonder if Distracting Shot is really that good for a hero AI to have with this character, though, since it adds another strain on energy reserves. I usually keep it on the bar because it's such an excellent skill, but I may experiment more often with substituting it out.--CarriViscero 04:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think you should make a human version of the bar as well, have them both on the page, human one using some sick PvE only skills to increase the WTF of this build Smity Smitingtontalk2me 14:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's an excellent idea. Soon as I get my work deadline out of the way I'll see what I can come up with. If anyone has skill suggestions for it feel free to start brainstorming?--CarriViscero 14:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Undid the anonymous user's WELL edit, given that this build is still in the stub stage and people are actually discussing how to make it better and how it would be the most useful.--CarriViscero 14:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :For people who still don't get it, the reason it's being used by a W/R and not an R/Any is because of the 3 Second Knockdown Time warriors get with a GDW'd barrage. Please stop sticking "WELL" on this when it isn't even "Trial" tagged yet. If I understand correctly that's against site policy to begin with. I can go into a detailed argument about why the three second knockdown time is superior for many usages if you want me to, but that would require someone actually coming onto the talk page and saying something instead of WELLing the build without addressing the submitter at all.--CarriViscero 16:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Generally the members on this site don't give a fuck, Earth Shaker is far superior for AoE knockdown, and Barrage is much better on rangers, and combining them isn't a very good concept. We're not stopping you from using your build, but it won't be stored on our database when there are far superior builds. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 16:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, you'll never know until you try it. Sorry to hear the site is that closed minded.--CarriViscero 17:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::PvX is very closeminded, if it would not be closed minded, we would store all kind of out of the box builds that no one will ever use, which is not wat we are trying to achieve. We try to record the meta and store it. Thomas Dutch 17:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Keep your chin up and don't take it personal, man. It happens to everyone.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Is there another wiki that still does builds that aren't meta?--CarriViscero 18:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::c, go to guildwars.on.n!mp.org (replacing ! with i), it's a pretty neat build site, fun community. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 18:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's a despicable way to treat a newcomer to any site, and I'm very sorry for this community. I didn't follow your suggestion because I've been burned enough times to google things like that first to see what they are.--CarriViscero 18:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Good job not being fail. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 18:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I think the build posting on this site is pretty dead anymore anyway. Its mostly just a blogging site for people to bullshit and troll eachother, IMO. Try gamependium. You can also post the build as a section of your personal user page and invite discussion on it without subjecting it to vetting or being welled.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Thanks, Inine.--CarriViscero 20:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) There ya go, Carri Toraen hooked you up. I guess everybody here doesn't have the Devil on them.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC)